Incoming Tide of Emotions
by DennyCinco
Summary: The year is 2003. An earthquake just hit California. People are shaken up from this earthquake. However, earthquakes are normal in California, so they got over it pretty quickly. Eventually life returns to normal and people continue to live as if the earth didn't shake. Routines continue and relationships begin and end.
1. Chapter 1

Loki gets out of work and says with joy "What a beautiful day!" When suddenly, an earthquake hits. "Whoa! Was that an earthquake?!"

Thor suddenly arrives to Loki's location in his red convertible and asks "Holy crap Loki! Did you feel that?"

"Oh hai Thor, yes I did" responds Loki.

"This is bad, there's been a lot of damage" says Thor.

"Are you okay?" Asks Loki.

"Yes, just very shaken up" Thor reponds.

Later, Loki's mother-in-law Florette shows up and meets up with Thor and Loki.

"Hello boys! Are you alright?" Yells Florette, very concerned.

"Oh hai Florette, yes we are okay. How is Tiphanie?" responds Loki.

"She is fine, just a bit shaken up" answers Florette.

"I must go comfort my Tiphanie!" Says Loki

The three part ways and Loki makes his way home to his future wife Tiphanie. Before he gets home, he stops by a shop and buys Tiphanie a sexy red dress. Loki gets home and Tiphanie is waiting for him with a smile.

"Hi babe!" says Loki as he comes in from the front door.

Tiphanie gets up from the couch excitingly.

"I have something for you!" Loki says as he holds a box with the dress he just bought inside of it.

"What is it?" Says Tiphanie

Loki plays around with the box for a bit and eventually hands it to Tiphanie.

"Its just a little something" says Loki.

Tiphanie grabs the box, opens it and sees the red dress.

"Loki it's beautiful, thank you. Can I try it on now?" says Tiphanie.

Loki says "Yes, of course. It's yours"

Tiphanie tells Loki to wait right there in their living room and Loki obeys. Tiphanie kisses Loki before going upstairs to their bedroom to change into her new dress. A few minutes later, she comes down and models the dress for Loki. Loki sees her coming downstairs and says "Wow. You look so sexy Tiphanie"

She comes closer and spins around in her dress for Loki. She asks happily "Isn't it fabulous?"

Loki responds "I would do anything for my girl"

Before they can get get anymore intimate, Peter Parker barges in through the front door.

"Oh hey guys!" says Peter, unaware of what he just walked into

"Oh hai Peter" says Loki

Peter sees Tiphanie in the dress and says "Wow! Look at you!"

Tiphanie responds "Its from Loki" and Loki just says "Anything for my princess! Hahaha"

"How much was it?" Asks Peter.

Tiphanie immediately answers "Peter, don't ask questions like that"

"Nice to see you Peter! I'm going to take a nap" says Loki as he makes his way up to the stairs.

"Can I go upstairs too?" asks Peter

Tiphanie and Loki just laugh. Tiphanie says "Peter, I think I'm gonna join him"

Loki and Tiphanie make their way upstairs and Peter can hear them talk about getting candles ready for their moment. Tiphanie throws Loki on to the bed and being to play fight with pillows. Peter follows them upstairs and joins them in a pillow fight. Loki tickles Peter but then stops and asks "Peter, don't you have something else to do?"

Peter responds "I just like to watch you guys"

Tiphanie says "Awww Petey boy" as she rubs his head.

Loki says "Peter, two is great but three is a crowd"

"I get it you guys want to be alone" says Peter.

"That's the idea!" says Loki

Peter gets up and says "Thats fine. I have homework to do anyway. Bye love birds" Peter leaves and Loki now has Tiphanie all to himself. Tiphanie puts on some music for their love making session. The lyrics begin to become their reality

I can't explain why I feel this way about you

It'd be a shame living in this world without you

There's nothing I wouldn't do for you

You are my fantasy dream come true

When I see your face

It stirs up my emotion

Your style and grace

It inspires my devotion

There's nothing I wouldn't do for you

You are my fantasy dream come true

And...

I will stand in the way of a bullet

I will run through a forest of flames

I will climb the highest of mountains

Just to show you I love you I will

I will, I will, I will, I will

I will, I will, I will, I will

The music ends. Tiphanie and Loki fall asleep in each other's arms. Morning arrives. Loki wakes up first and stares at Tiphanie, lovingly. He leaves a rose next to her before going to the bathroom to get ready for another day at work. Tiphanie wakes up next to a single rose. She smiles. Loki emerges from the bathroom and gives Tiphanie a kiss before he leaves for work.


	2. Chapter 2

Tiphanie finally gets up from bed and puts on her outfit for the day.

Loki is at his workplace, the bank, working hard for his Tiphanie. While Loki earns his check for the day, Tiphanie is up and about in their apartment. There's knocking on the door and Tiphanie answers the door. In walks Florette

"Hey mom. How are you?" Tiphanie says in a not excited tone

"I'm fine. How are you? Hm?" Answers Florette. She notices Tiphanie's tone immediately. She figures that something is wrong with Tiphanie so they make their way to the couch. Florette and Tiphanie sit down and begin to converse about their current lives.

"Now what's happening with you?" Asks Florette.

"Nothing mom. Do you want some coffee?" Tiphanie says in a dismissive tone.

"What's wrong? Tell me" Florette says.

"I'm not feeling well today" says Tiphanie.

Florette asks her "Why?"

Tiphanie pauses before revealing why she feels the way she does.

"I don't love him anymore" Tiphanie says to her mother.

"Why don't you love him anymore?" Florette asks, sounding concerned.

"He is so boring" Tiphanie admits

Florette goes on to lecture Tiphanie "You've know him for years, you're engaged, you said you loved him. He supports you, he provides for you and, sweetheart, you can't support yourself. He's a wonderful man and he loves you very much. His position is very secure and he told me that he would buy you a house."

"That's why he is so boring" responds Tiphanie, with a look of disgust.

"Well what are you going to do?" Florette asked

"I don't know. I don't mind living with him" Tiphanie says

"Well you can do that Tiphanie! Have you talked to him about it?" Florette says in a scolding tone.

"No. I don't know what to do" Tiphanie says, confused.

"Well he is a wonderful person and he's getting a promotion very soon" Florette says as she is about to continue lecturing Tiphanie.

"He bought you a car, he bought you a ring, clothes. Anything you wanted and now you wanna dump him. It's not right! I always thought of him as my son-in-law. You should marry Loki, he would be good for you"

"I guess you're right about that" says Tiphanie, knowing damn well she's lying.

"Well of course I'm right. I know men! I wasn't born yesterday. I'm glad you're listening to your mother. Nobody else listens to me" Florette rambles

"You're probably right about that, mom" says Tiphanie, with an unenthusiastic smile.

"Well I'm glad you are listening to your mother. I've got to go. Now you remember what I told you, okay?" Florette says as she taps Tiphanie on the nose

"Bye bye now" Florette says as she heads out the door.

"Thanks mom" says Tiphanie in a sarcastic after her mother leaves.

Tiphanie goes to her home phone and calls Thor, Loki's best friend.

"Hello" Thor responds

"Hey baby, how you doing?" Says Tiphanie

"Oh hey, how you doing? Yeah, I'm really busy. What's going on?" Says Thor, with the sound of traffic in the background.

"I just finished talking to my mom. She gave me this huge lecture about Loki" Tiphanie says with anger.

"Look we'll talk about it later. I told you, I'm very busy" says Thor.

"We'll talk about it now! Whenever you say we'll talk about it later, we never do. I can't wait till later. I wanna talk right now. You owe me one anyway" says Tiphanie.

"Okay, alright. What do you want to talk about?" says Thor

Tiphanie then unwinds her feelings and says "She's a stupid bitch. She wants to control my life. I'm not gonna put up with that. I'm going to do what I want to do and thats it."

"What do you think I should do?" Tiphanie asks Thor, immediately after her rant.

"I mean, why do you ask me? You know, you've been very happy with Loki. What do you want me to say? I mean, enjoy your life... What's the problem?" Thor tells Tiphanie.

"Maybe you're right. Can I see you tomorrow?" Tiphanie asks Thor

Thor says "Okay. Alright. How about noon?"

Tiphanie just says "I'll be waiting for you. Bye"

"Alright, see you" says Thor

What will Thor and Tiphanie do in their encounter? What will happen with Loki and Tiphanie's relationship? What is their future? Find out in the next installment of Dragon Ball Z


	3. Chapter 3

Loki comes home, Tiphanie greets him. Not much is said and they go to bed. Morning comes around, Loki goes to work and Tiphanie stays in bed. After Loki has left, she gets up, takes a shower and gets ready for Thor's arrival. It's almost noon, and Tiphanie waits for Thor to come through the door. Some minutes pass and there's a knock on the door. Tiphanie opens the door and smiles.

"Hi. How you doing?" Asks Thor

"I'm fine, come in. Have a seat" says Tiphanie.

Tiphanie leads Thor into the apartment and then onto his seat. She seductively touches his hand as she goes off to bring some wine. She puts on some music and takes the wine over to Thor. She puts the wine glasses on the coffee table and begins to pour the wine as she makes eye contact with Thor. After she pours it, she offers a glass to Thor.

"Thank you" says Thor as he takes the glass that Tiphanie offered him.

"It's hot in here" says Tiphanie as she begins to unbutton her black blouse "Do you mind?" she asks Thor as she unbuttons her blouse to reveal a strapless black dress.

"No" Thor says, looking confused.

Tiphanie goes over to Thor and, sits on his lap and begins to caress him. Thor, being very confused says "I mean the candles, the music, the sexy dress, I mean, what's going on here?"

Tiphanie just says "I like you very much. Lover boy" as she caresses Thor's face.

Thor looks visibly uncomfortable and asks "What are you doing this for?"

She immediately says "What's the matter? Don't you like me? I'm your girl?"

Thor takes Tiphanie's hands off of him and says "Loki is my best friend. You're going to be married next month. Come on"

Tiphanie looks slightly irritated and puts her hands back on Thor's face and says "Forget about Loki. This is between you and me"

Tiphanie leans in for a kiss but Thor puts a halt to it and rejects Tiphanie's sexual advances.

"I don't think so. I'm leaving now" says Thor as he tries to get up.

Tiphanie sits him down on the seat and returns to his lap. She begs him "Please don't leave. Please don't leave. I need you. I love you. I don't want to get married anymore. I don't love Loki anymore. I dream about you. I need you to make love to me"

Thor says "I don't think so. Everything is going to be fine, I promise"

They look at each other for a while and Tiphanie goes for a kiss again. Conflict is in Thor's mind because Loki is his best friend, but Tiphanie is tempting him. He can't backstab a man he sees as a brother, but at the same time, this good looking woman is offering herself. Thor gives in a kisses Tiphanie and they proceed to makeout on the love seat. Eventually, they get up and go to the spiral staircase of the apartment. Tiphanie and Thor begin to makeout on the staircase. They soon get very hot and begin to remove their clothes. As they make love on the staircase, the music takes over and sets their mood

Your touch

Pullin fire out of me

Your touch

Like the wind crashing on the sea

Your kiss

As gentle as the summer breeze

Your love

Is what I need to set me free

A rose

Is what

You are

To me

The smell of wonders

Oh so sweet

You are a rose to me

You are my rose baby

You are my rose to me

You are my rose baby

You are my rose

You are my rose

You are my rose

Thor and Tiphanie finish their session and begin to put their clothes back on. Thor's actions immediately have a toll on him. He just slept with his best friend's fiancée while a bad R&B song played in the background. Thor rethought his life very briefly.

"Why did you do this to me? Why? Loki's my best friend" Thor says to Tiphanie, after having sex with her.

"Didn't you enjoy it?" Tiphanie asks Thor.

Thor responds "That's not the point"

"I love you, Thor" Tiphanie says

Thor immediately says "Look, you're very attractive, alright? You're beautiful, but we can't do this anymore. I can't hurt Loki"

"I know. He's your best friend" Tiphanie says quietly

Thor reaches his hand out to Tiphanie and says "Hey. This will be our secret"

And as if he forgot about the conversation he just had, he kisses Tiphanie one last time before he left.

Meanwhile, at the bank, Loki is working hard and coming up with new ideas for the bank to save money. He is certain that a promotion is right around the corner. Loki immediately goes to his boss' office to present his new ideas. His boss is delighted and says "We will put your ideas into practice immediately" The rest of the day, his ideas were used and the bank saved money. At the end of the day, Loki went back to his boss' office.

"Loki! Just the man I wanted to see" his boss yells happily

Loki feeling confident says "What did you think of my ideas?"

His boss responds "I love them! We save lots of money"

Loki builds up the courage to ask "So, what about my promotion?" He could practically taste his promotion.

His boss just looks at him and says "Not yet. You will get it in a few months"

Loki holding in anger just nods and leaves. He clocks out and heads to the flower shop near his apartment complex to get Tiphanie some flowers. He knows the way to that flower shop like the back of his hand. He puts on his sunglasses and gets into his car to drive his way there. Finally, he arrives at the flower shop and parks in front of it. He goes into the shop and immediately goes to the cashier's desk.

Loki says his signature "Hi" as soon as he enters.

"Hi. How can I help you?" asks.

"Hi, can I have a dozen red roses?" Loki asks.

"Oh hi Loki, I didn't know it was you" said the flower shop lady.

"Here you go" says the flower shop lady as she hands Loki a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"That's me!" says Loki as he takes off his sunglasses to reveal his eyes.

"How much will that be?" asks Loki

"It'll be $18" responds the flower shop lady

"Keep the change" says Loki as he hands the cashier. He then immediately notices the small and chubby pug sitting on the cash register.

Before he leaves, he makes sure to pet the dog and says "Hi doggy"

Flower shop lady says "Your my favorite customer" as Loki walks away

"Thanks a lot. Bye" Loki says as he walks out the door.

"Bye bye" says the flower shop lady.

He gets back into his car and drives home. While Loki makes his way home Tiphanie is on the phone ordering a pizza. She finishes her phone call and then the door knocks.

"Who is it?" She asks.

"Peter!" Says Peter Parker.

"Hey Peter, how are you doing?" Tiphanie says.

"I'm fine, what's new?" asks Peter

"Actually, I'm really busy. Do you want something to drink?" says Tiphanie.

"No thanks, I just want to talk to Loki" says Peter. There's a slight pause as he looks at Tiphanie.

Peter then says "You look beautiful today? Can I kiss you?"

"You are such a little brat!" Says Tiphanie, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Peter immediately says "I'm just kidding. I love you and Loki"

"Okay, okay. Loki's gonna be here any minute. You can wait for him if want" says Tiphanie with a slight tone of relief.

"I gotta go. You tell him I stopped by" says Peter.

"Of course, I will" says Tiphanie.

They say their goodbyes and Peter leaves. Loki arrives and parks his car into the parking garage of the apartment. When Loki gets home, Tiphanie is already waiting for him on the couch while she reads her book. Loki walks in and Tiphanie puts on a big smile to greet a slightly disgruntled Loki. The air in the room slightly tenses up.

To be continued...

What will happen next? Will Loki talk about his day of work? Will Tiphanie confess what she did? Will Peter show up at the wrong time again? The answers to these questions and more will be revealed in the next installment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Loki comes home tense, but he still went through the trouble of getting Tiphanie some roses.

"Hi babe. These are for you" says Loki as he hands Tiphanie the most beautiful bouquet of one dozen red roses

Tiphanie smiles and says "Thanks honey, they're beautiful. Did you get you're promotion?"

"Nah" Loki responds

A brief pause goes by and Tiphanie says "You didn't get it, did you?"

Loki then proceeds to rant "That son of a bitch told me that i would get it within three months. I save them bundles! They're crazy. I don't think I'll ever get it. They betray me, they didn't keep their promise, they tricked me, and I don't care no more"

Tiphanie says with insincere concern "Did you tell them how much you save them?"

"Of course, what do you think? They've already put my ideas into practice. The bank saves money, and they are using me, and I am their fool"

"I sTiLl lOvE yOu" says Tiphanie with fake feelings

"You're the only one who does" says Loki, falling for her fake enthusiasm

"At least you have friends. I didn't get any calls today. You're right, the computer business is too competitive" says Tiphanie

Another light pause then Tiphanie asks "Do you want me to order a pizza?"

"Whatever, I don't care" says Loki

"I already ordered a pizza" Tiphanie says happily

"You think of everything, hahaha" says Loki, sounding slightly cheered up for pizza.

"What's the matter? Are you alright? It's just a lousy promotion. You know what you need? You need a drink" says Tiphanie

"I don't drink! You know that!" Says Loki as he remembers that he doesn't drink

Tiphanie ignores Loki's remark and goes into the kitchen to get scotch, vodka, and two glass cups. Loki laughs as Tiphanie begins to mix the scotch and vodka together.

"Don't worry about it. It's good for you" says Tiphanie

"You must be crazy, I can't drink this" Loki says

Tiphanie looks slightly irritated after Loki insists that he won't drink. She grabs the glass of skotchka and puts the glass to Loki's lips and says "If you love me, you'll drink this"

Loki reluctantly drinks his glass and says "You're right, it tastes good hahaha"

Tiphanie smiles and says "I know. I'm right. Don't worry about those fuckers. You're a good man. Drink and let's have some fun"

Loki and Tiphanie drink and laugh the night away and start messing around. Tiphanie puts on Loki's tie as a head band and she sits on the couch. Loki drops his glass on the floor and it shatters.

"You have nice legs, Tiphanie" Loki says, drunk off his mind

"You have nice pecs" Says Tiphanie as she laughs hysterically

Loki says "I'm tired, I'm wasted. I love you, darling!"

"Come on, make love to me" says Tiphanie, still drunk

"Uhh" Loki says very lazily

"Come on! You owe me one" says Tiphanie

"I love you Tiphanie" says Loki

"I love you Loki" says Tiphanie as she rips open Loki's dress shirt

Tiphanie and Loki begin making out on the couch and eventually they get off the couch to make their way upstairs to their bedroom. In their bedroom, the music comes on again and it is another terrible R&B song. Loki and Tiphanie have always had questionable taste in music. They make love once again for the rest of the night. They fall asleep in each other's arms and sleep away the fact that their taste in music is questionable at best. Morning arrives once again, and Loki wakes up to get ready for his job. Loki leaves for work and Tiphanie stays home. Tiphanie invites her mother over to talk about things. Florette arrives to the apartment and Tiphanie lets her in. They exchange greetings and got sit by the staircase. As they sit down, they begin to talk.

"So I'm organizing a party for Loki's birthday. Are you coming?" Tiphanie asks her mother

"When is it?" Florette asks

"Next Friday at six. It's a surprise" says Tiphanie

"Okay" says Florette

"You can bring someone if you want" says Tiphanie

"Well sure. I can go, but I don't know if I'll bring anybody" says Florette. Then she immediately changes the topic and says "Oh that jerk Harold! He wants me to give him a share of my house. That house belongs to me! He has no right. I'm not giving him a penny. Who does he think he is?"

"He's your brother" says Tiphanie

Florette ignores her daughter's words and keeps going.

"He's always bugging me about my house. Fifteen years ago, we agreed that house belongs to me! Now that the value of the house is going up and he's seeing dollar signs. Every goes wrong at once. No one wants to help me, and I'm dying" Florette says

Tiphanie says very calmly "You're not dying, mom"

"I got the results of the test back. I DEFINITELY have breast cancer" Florette reveals

Tiphanie just says "Look, don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. They're curing lots of people everyday"

"I'm sure I'll be alright" Florette says

Then Florette says "Oh, I heard Edward is talking about me! He is SUCH a hateful man. I'm SO glad I divorced him!"

"Don't worry about it. You just concentrate on getting well" says Tiphanie

"Well at least you have a good man" says Florette

"You're wrong!" Tiphanie says and then proceeds to lie

"Mom, he's not what you think is! He didn't get his promotion and he got drunk last night. And he hit me" Tiphanie says to her mother

Florette responds "Loki doesn't drink! What are you talking about?"

"Well, he did last night and I don't love him anymore" says Tiphanie

Florette says as if Tiphanie didn't tell her that Loki hit her "Well, Loki is your financial security. You can't afford to ignore this"

"Yeah okay mom. Can I talk to you later?" Tiphanie says sounding very annoyed

"You don't want to talk me" Florette says sounding a bit hurt

Tiphanie quickly says "I just got done talking with a client and I have to get ready to meet him. Can I talk to you later?"

Florette says "Okay. I will see you later" still sounding a bit hurt

Florette leaves and Tiphanie gets ready to go see her client. The apartment is empty for a while until someone lets themselves into the apartment.

To be continued in the next chapter. When? I don't know, but it'll be here eventually. What will happen next? Who just entered Loki and Tiphanie's apartment? What is the computer business? Who's Tiphanie's client? Will Florette survive breast cancer? All those questions and many more will "totally" be answered in the next chapter.

P.S. Sorry for the hiatus, life is still a thing that happens.


	5. Chapter 5

Two people let themselves into Loki and Tiphanie's apartment. One of them is Tiphanie's good friend Natasha and the other one is Natasha's boyfriend, Steve. Natasha and Steve like to go to Tiphanie's apartment to "study" and today was no exception. They both sat on the couch and Steve decided that he was going to give Natasha a lesson on chocolate.

"How much time do we have? Asks Natasha. "I dunno, uh, a few hours?" responds Steven in an eloquent manner. "Well," says Natasha "let's have some fun"

Steve, with all of his brain cells, grabs a box of chocolates and asks Natasha "Did you know that chocolate is the symbol of love?" Natasha smiles and demands top be fed said chocolate.

Steve grabs a piece of chocolate from the box and puts one in Natasha's mouth, and, before she finishes the piece of chocolate, Steve begins to make out with her. He then grabs another piece of chocolate and eats it off of Natasha's chest. Both mention the delicious flavor of chocolate before they continue in their endeavor.

Natasha ordered Steve to raise his arms, so she could take off his long sleeve shirt. She says as she is about to go down on him "Chocolate is a symbol of love". Steve got cross-eyed before Natasha even got all the way down, but she went down eventually and he felt a sense of euphoria. Unfortunately, their little rendezvous doesn't last for long because they are interrupted by Tiphanie and Florette.

"Hello? What are these characters doing here?" asks Florette as Natasha and Steve scramble their things together to leave ASAP.

"Mom, this is Natasha's boyfriend Steve. Steve, this is my mom" says Tiphanie as she gestures towards them. Steve goes to shake Florette's hand, but Florette swipes Steve's hand away. Noticing the awkward aura in the room, Tiphanie says "They like to come here to do… homework." Natasha and Steve bolt out of the room, away from this tragic situation.

"Oh, all of that shopping just wore me out!" exclaimed Florette, and, before she could relax on the couch, Peter entered the apartment.

"Hi Tiphanie!" said Peter.

"Hey Peter, this is my mom. Mom, this is Peter" said Tiphanie as she introduced Peter to her mother and vice versa.

Florette begins to say, in an annoyed tone, "How many people come in and out of this apartment every day? This is worse than Grand Central Station!"

Peter ignores Florette and says "I just need to borrow some sugar"

"Help yourself, Peter" Tiphanie says.

"I also need a cup of flour and half a stick of butter," Peter says.

"DoEsN't YoUr HoMe HaVe A kItChEn? Florette says angrily.

Peter looks mildly irritated and says "I'll just come back later" as he exits.

"So what does Peter do?" asks Florette.

Tiphanie goes on to say "Loki wanted to adopt Peter. It's really a tragedy how many kids are out there without parents. When Peter turned 18, Loki found him a little apartment in this building and he's paying for it until he graduates from school." Florette gives Tiphanie an intrigued look and Tiphanie keeps going. "Loki really loves Peter even though he doesn't say it much. He's like a father figure to him. I told you, mom, Loki is really caring about the people in his life and he gave Peter a set of keys to our place."

Florette says in a concerned tone "Please don't hurt Loki. Now if you really don't love him, so be it, but you should tell him."

Before the conversation can get any deeper, Steve returns to the apartment.

"I, uh, forgot my book," says Steve as he tries to make it look like he's grabbing a book, but he fails miserably and Florette sees the underwear that Steve was trying to hide.

Florette grabs Steve's underwear, folds it out and asks 'What is this?"

Steve immediately yanks his underwear from Florette's hands and says "N-Nothing!" as he bolts out. Tiphanie and Florette laugh at the encounter. "Homework!" says Florette in a comedic manner.

"If I were a burglar, you would be my best friend." says Florette.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it." says Tiphanie and Florette simply says "You know I worry about you. I have to go home."

"Okay, mom." says Tiphanie as she bids her mother goodbye before she left. Once Florette left the apartment, Tiphanie sighed.

A few hours later, Peter goes to the rooftop of the apartment building. He usually goes up there to play some basketball. Suddenly, the air grows tense as a threat approaches Peter. A menacing foe by the name of Bucky R is on his way up to the rooftop. Peter sees him approach and begins to sweat bullets.

"Hey Peter" says Bucky

"Bucky R. I've been looking for you" says Peter

Bucky doesn' believe a single word and says "Sure you have. You have my money, right?"

"Yeah. It's coming. It'll be here in a few minutes" says Peter in an attempt to distract Bucky, but it backfires.

"What do you mean it's coming, Peter? Where is my money? Bucky says as he begins to get closer to Peter.

In another futile attempt, Peter says "Okay. Just give me five minutes! Just five!"

Bucky gets angry, pulls a gun out and says "Five minutes? You want five fucking minutes, Peter? You know what? I HAVEN'T GOT FIVE FUCKING MINUTES!"

He aims the gun at Peter's head and says "I'm going to ask you again. Where is my money?" He repeats that question several times and he begins to get angrier each time he has to repeat himself. Eventually, Thor and Loki show up on the rooftop and see Peter in his predicament. They immediately run to Peter's aid and grab Bucky to disarm him. As they are disarming Bucky, Tiphanie and Florette suddenly enter the scene and they get hysterical.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" yells Tiphanie as Thor and Loki drag Bucky away.

"Let's take him to the police" says Loki as he and Thor take Bucky to the police station. Thor and Loki get to the police station to turn in Bucky R. The police officers look overjoyed to see that their most wanted criminal is finally behind bars. Loki and Thor leave the police station and make their way back to the rooftop. While Thor and Loki are at the police station, Tiphanie and Florette check on Peter.

"Peter, are you okay? What did that man want from you?!" asked Tiphanie, on the verge of tears.

Peter looked down and softly said "Nothing…"

"Oh, THAT WAS NOT NOTHING!" exclaimed Florette.

"Tell me everything!" Tiphanie demanded.

"You have NO idea what kind of trouble you're in here, do you?" said Florette.

Peter once again softly spoke and said "I owe him some money"

"What kind of money?" asked Tiphanie

"I just owe him some money" said Peter.

"WHAT KIND OF MONEY?" asked Tiphanie, with tears rolling down her face.

Peter trying to ease Tiphanie says "Everything is okay, he's gone!"

Florette interjects and says "Everything is NOT okay. Peter, that is a dangerous man!"

"Calm down, he's going to jail!" says Peter, in an attempt to ease Tiphanie and Florette.

"Peter, what kind of money? Please, just tell me" says Tiphanie.

"What do you need money for?!" asks Florette.

Tiphanie beginning to get irritated with her mother's interjections says "Mom, please! Peter is with me and Loki!"

Florette ignores Tiphanie's words and says "A man like that, with a gun! Oh my god!"

Tiphanie ignores her mother and softly says to Peter "Peter, look me in the eyes and tell me the truth. We're your friends."

Peter says "I bought some drugs off of him. Things got mixed up. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Peter…" says Tiphanie while she sobs.

Peter trying to make things better says "But I don't have them anymore"

"What kind of drugs, Peter?" asks Tiphanie.

"It doesn't matter. I don't have them anymore" says Peter.

Florette angrily says "It doesn't matter?! How in the HELL did you get involved with drugs? What are you, giving it to him, selling it to him? Where the hell did you meet that man?!"

"What kind of drugs do you take?!" Tiphanie says as she's crying.

"It's nothing like that!" says Peter.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG YOU?" yells Tiphanie.

"I just needed money to pay off some stuff!" said Peter.

Tiphanie and Florette continue to bombard Peter with more questions

"How much do you have to give him?" says Tiphanie.

"This is not the way to make money!" says Florette.

"HOW MUCH?!" says Tiphanie.

"Stog ganging up on me!" says Peter.

"Well, it is time somebody ganged up on you, for god's sake! A man like that! Where in the hell did you meet a man like that?" yells Florette.

"It doesn't matter!" says Peter.

"It matters a great deal! A man holds a gun at you, you almost get killed, you expect me to forget that!" yells Florette.

Peter reaching his limit says to Florette "YOU'RE NOT MY FUCKING MOTHER!"

Florette feeling instant anger yells "You listen to me, boy!"

Tiphanie begs her mother to stop yelling at Peter, and then Florette says "Somebody had better do something around here!"

Loki and Thor finally arrive to the apartment complex and make their way to the roof.

============= TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
